All I wish is to burst out in song!
by Quantum Cross Ranger
Summary: SVU: with lots of dancing and happy feelings. Chapter 9 now uploaded, Chapter 10 on the way, no we ain't stopping any time soon. Chapter 9: Benson goes to talk to Huang about her feelings.
1. I'm Cute

-I don't own anything...-

My name is Casey Novak.

For most of my life, I've been a badass. I've always had to work hard to get what I want, since my days in law school, when I had to endure cruel comments from the rich kids while I waited tables. So, I had to become a badass to endure the torture. When they would say, 'Hey, Casey, can I have another drink?' I could just hear the disdain dripping from their rich voices. ARGH! How it made me angry! Well, I fought back, and told them to go screw themselves.

And I was subsequently almost fired. Well, I tried. I guess after I cried to my boss for forgiveness, I'm not really that tough at all.

But then, I had a chance at redemption when I was hired to be an ADA at the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. I was so excited! And it worked! I was able to show that I was tough as nails ADA. When I started to work with Special Victims Unit, my demeanor helped me survive the tough cases.

Recently, however, I've started to realize that keeping my feelings inside is not a productive way of dealing with them. At least, that what my shrink says. So, this is what happened when I decided to change.

SVU Squadroom

"I think for this case, I'm willing to be lenient." Casey said to the squad.

"What?! Why? Not only did he take that kid's ice cream, he ate in front of him and then ran away laughing in a teasing voice! Why would you choose now to grow a soul, Casey?" Olivia said.

"Come on, you guys, we need to realize that throwing every offender in jail is not the answer." Casey answered in a soothing voice.

"Hey, I thought you'd wanna at least give the guy twenty to life." Elliot said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Munch commented.

"Aw, come you guys. I know you expect me to tough ADA, but sometimes, leniency _is_ warranted." Casey replied.

The squad gave each other a look.

"Hey, Casey, have you forgotten to take your meds or something?" Olivia asked, worried.

"No! I have them right here!" She said, with a big smile, showing them to the group.

"Casey... what's wrong with you?!" Huang demanded. "I think we need to up your meds! Obviously, you're mentally disturbed! Did someone break the coffeemaker at your work? I'm pretty sure we have some left!"

"Yeah Casey, I'll whip up some for you." Warner said, worriedly.

"No, no! Here, let me explain it to you... in song!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

The lights blacked out. As the lights turned on, Casey was decked out in the cutest dress ever seen on the show. The rest of crew are in suits, with top hats and canes, yes, including Olivia and Warner. Casey, with a big smile, struts to the centre of the room.

Cue music

Cue awesome dancing around a widely smiling Casey

Casey: I'm cute, yes it's true.  
I really can't help it,  
But what can I do,  
When you're cute, it just shows.  
With these two darling eyes and a cute little nose.  
And a pretty pink dress, that's adorable, yes!  
And when they see my dimples then everyone says,

Cragen: Oh shoot!

Elliot: Isn't she cute! Cute, cute.

Fin: Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute.

Casey: I'm the one they adore.  
I'm sweet and I'm cuddly,  
And small just like Dudley but more.  
It's a chore,  
To be constantly cute.  
And enchanting to boot.  
When my lip's sticking out,  
In that cute little pout,  
Then there's just no doubt,  
Why the guys like to shout,

Elliot: She's a beaut!

Casey: Let's face it, I'm cute!

All: Cute, cute,  
Oh, baby, she's cute, cute, cute!

Casey: Being cute's a thing I can't hide.  
If you look up the word in a book.  
There's my picture inside!  
TV Guide,  
Has me on the cover.

Warner: Don' cha just love her?

Casey: I'm simply a goddess.

Huang: And isn't she modest?

Casey: I'm the answer to one of the questions on Trivial Pursuit,  
For "Who's the most cute?"

Munch: Cute, Cute.

Lake: Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute!

Casey: I'm cute and I'm sweet,  
And I'm innocent, neat,  
And so trusting.

All: If you want our opinion this song is becoming disgusting...

Casey: I'm cute!

Cragen: SO WHAT?

Casey: I never am vain.

Huang: She's becoming a pain in the ..

Casey: BUT, I'm also real nice!  
I'm a doll through and through,

All: SO BIG WHOP-DE-DO!!!!

Casey: I'm sweet and adoring!

Fin:And also-

Olivia: -real boring-

Elliot: -And that's why-

Munch: -we're snoring-

All: -AT YOU!

Casey: That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song!  
I am angry! I am furious! I am enraged!  
I HAVE HAD IT!!! (runs away and pouts)

Olivia (Runs over): You're awfully cute when you're angry...

Casey (brightens up): You really think so?

All: A babba dabba dooba do wah!  
She's cute!

As everything returned to normal, the squad stopped dancing and quickly changed back into their normal clothes.

"Let's never do that again." Cragen said. Everyone agreed. But inwardly, they all knew how much they wished to break out in song every episode.

THE END

I'm very excited to write these fanfics down, there are definitely more to come!

This episode featured _The Cute Song_ by the Animaniacs. I don't own the song, you can look it up on youtube and listen to it if you aren't familiar with it.

Next episode: Olivia begs a certain someone not to break her heart.


	2. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

- I don't own anything...-

My name is Olivia Benson.

A few weeks ago I came close to losing my job because I gave money to my loser but lovable half-brother when he was on the run from charges of rape. That loser of a guy couldn't take care of himself. I was on suspension, and it made me realize how much I love my job. And this is what happened.

Benson sat down at her desk. Ever since coming back from suspension, she had realized how much her job meant to her. Police work was her love affair. She knew that most people thought that she liked Elliot, but how could a semi-balding violent man compare with the job she had dreamed of since childhood? She pulled her badge out of her pocket, and stared at it. That thing was the entire sum of her life. Of everything that she had wanted. And she almost lost it because of some dumb brother.

"Um, Liv... why are you stroking your badge?" Elliot said, confused.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Fin asked.

"Well, you see... I just feel this connection with my job, it's so important to me. And this badge, it represents everything I've worked for my entire life. I've fallen in love... with my job... Maestro, cue music."

Cue Music

Cue Talking Police Badge

Badge: Don't go breaking my heart  
Benson: I couldn't if I tried  
Badge: But Honey if I get restless  
Benson:Baby you're not that kind 

Stabler: Um, Olivia, what are you doing? Why are you singing to your police badge?

Badge: Don't go breaking my heart  
Benson You take the weight off me  
Badge: Honey when you knocked on my door  
Benson: I gave you my key 

Munch: Hey, Olivia, are you okay?

Badge: Ooo, Nobody knows it  
Benson: When I was down  
Badge: I was your clown  
Benson: Ooo, Nobody knows it  
Badge: Right from the start  
Benson: I gave you my heart  
Both: Ooo, I gave you my heart

Benson: So don't go breaking my heart  
Badge: I won't go breaking your heart  
Benson: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
Badge: And now it's up to us babe  
Benson: I think we can make it

Benson: So don't misunderstand me  
Badge: You put the light in my life  
Benson: You put the sparks to the flame  
Badge: I've got your heart in my sights

Tutola: I think she's been hanging out too much with Casey...

Badge: Ooo, Nobody knows it  
Benson: When I was down  
Badge: I was your clown  
Benson: Ooo, Nobody knows it  
Badge: Right from the start  
Benson: I gave you my heart  
Both: Ooo, I gave you my heart

Benson: So don't go breaking my heart  
Badge: I won't go breaking your heart  
Benson: Don't go breaking my heart

End Music

End Talking Police Badge

Just then, the squad realized the Chief of Detectives had seen the whole thing.

"So, this is how SVU deals with seeing sexually based offenses everyday, by breaking into song... I like it! Keep up the good work!" The Chief of D's said.

"Chief, we weren't expecting you here, what are you doing?"

"The same thing I do every night, detective, try to fire everyone on this squad. But you've outdone me this time." The Chief said, and then left.

Cragen stepped out of his office. "I didn't know you felt that way about your job, Benson. Only through communicating it with song could I truly understand. Maybe this whole 'breaking out into song thing' isn't such a bad idea after all."

The rest of the squad stared at the Captain. "HE'S TURNING TO THE DARK SIDE!" They screamed and ran around in circles.

"Hold on a minute, Olivia, I thought you were in love with me?" Elliot asked after about two hours of running. After he stopped, the other stopped and then proceeded to pass out from exhaustion.

"Oh come on, Elliot. You couldn't compare with the gold plated goodness of this police badge." Olivia said, still feeling a little gooey from the song.

"Well, you know what? I don't like you either, you're way too emo for me!" Elliot said, hurt.

"Oh, that was harsh!" Everyone said, just as they were waking up from being passed out. Olivia ran out crying.

THE END

Song Title: Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Originally preformed by: Elton John and Kiki Dee

ps, that last par was just to be incredibly mean to you EO shippers, you've been getting it too good since season 9 started :D

Next Episode: Cragen faces some tough questions from Munch.


	3. I'm So Super

SVU Squadroom

"Dammit, this paperwork always drives me nuts." Stabler muttered, after having pulled an all-nighter to finish his backlog of paperwork.

"Yeah, I hate paperwork almost as much as I hate myself." Benson said, feeling moody.

Why does she have to be so emo in the morning?, Stabler thought to himself. Most of the squad members had pulled all-nighters too, because the difficult and time-consuming cases they had been involved in recently. Except for the Captain, as he always seemed to be behind in his paperwork, so him being behind on his paper work, for him, was completely normal.

The Captain strode in, whistling and looking very cheerful. They stared at him with looks that could kill.

"What? What's the matter?"

Cue music

Munch: Bombs are flying,  
People are dying,  
Children are crying,  
Politicians are lying, too.  
Cancer is killing  
Texaco is spilling  
The whole world's gone to hell  
But how are you?

Don: I'm super!  
Thanks for asking!  
All things considered  
I couldn't be better I must say

I'm feeling super!  
Nothing bugs me,  
Everything is super!  
When you're---  
Don't you think I look cute in this hat?

Don to Munch: I'm so sorry, Mr. Cripple  
I just can't feel too bad for you right now

Munch: But I'm not a cripple!

Don:Because I'm feeling  
So insanely super  
That even the fact  
That you can't walk  
Can't bring me down  
Munch: I said, I'm not a cripple!!!

Don: I'm super  
No, nothing bugs me  
Everything is super when you're---  
Don't you think I look cute in this hat?  
These little pants, this matching tie, that I got at Vogue. I'm super-

Olivia: In the barracks and-

Chester: -the trenches as well

Don: Stick 'em up.

Stabler: Big Don says do ask do tell

Big Don: Skittles

Tutuola: Yes he's super and he's proud to convey

Big Don: OK

Everyone: Everything is super when you're gay!

End music

"Wait a minute... I'm not gay!" Don cried as everyone stared at him. "I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I like women!... Not that there's anything wrong with being gay."

THE END  
Song: I'm So Super

Originally Seen In: South Park

This wasn't to demean homosexuals.

Next time, in the adventures of All I wish is to burst out in song:

Chapter 3: A special flashback to the Original Series, when Serena was still working with the Manhattan District Attorney's Office, and Jack and Arthur try to convince her to do something

Chapter 4: Huong tries to profess his love to a special someone


	4. Eat It

-I don't own anything except this story, but not the characters... or the songs... -

Wayyyy back when Serena Southerlyn was an ADA with Jack

ADA Office

"Hey, Serena, are you hungry? I got Chinese food." Jack said, entering the office with take-out.

"Since when do you go out and buy food yourself?" Serena asked, smiling.

"You know how it is, sometimes you just have to get out of the office. So, do you want anything?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Really, I'm not hungry."

"You know, Serena, starving yourself isn't a healthy way to lose weight," Arthur chimed in.

"Hey! Where did you come from?... Does it look like I need to lose weight?" She asked, now annoyed.

"No, no, it's just.. you never eat. Anything. Are you anorexic or something?" Jack asked.

"No, I-"

"Seriously, I mean, you never eat. I mean, just eat it, okay! Just eat it!" Arthur demanded.

Cue Music

Arthur: How come you're always such a fussy young woman?  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran. 

Jack: Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan,  
So eat it, just eat it.

Arthur: Don't wanna argue, I don't wanna debate,  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate. 

Jack: You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate,  
So eat it, don't you tell me your full.

Arthur: Just eat it, eat it, eat it,  
Get yourself an egg and beat it. 

Jack: Have some more chicken, have some more pie,  
It doesn't matter, it's boiled or fried.  
Both: Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, ooh!!!

Arthur: Your table manners are a cryin' shame,  
You're playin' with your food like it's some kind of game.  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame,  
So eat it, just eat it.

Serena: BURP!

Arthur: You better listen, better do what you're told.

Jack: Ooh! 

Arthur: You haven't even touched your tuna casserole.

Jack: Ooh! 

Arthur: You better chow down or it's gonna get cold, so eat it.

Arthur: I don't care if you're full,  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it. 

Jack: Open up your mouth and feed it,  
Have some more yogurt, have some more spam,  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned. 

Arthur: Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it,  
Don't you make me repeat it. 

Jack: Have a banana, have a whole bunch,  
It doesn't matter what you have for lunch.  
Both: Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it.

Arthur: Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it,  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it. 

Jack: Have a big dinner, have a light snack,  
If you don't like it, you can't send it back.  
Both: Just eat it, eat it.

Jack: Woo hoo!

Arthur: Eat it, eat it!  
Get yourself an egg and beat it!

Jack: Oh lord. 

Arthur: Have some more chicken,

Jack: Woo hoo!

Arthur: Have some more pie!

Jack: Woo hoo! 

Arthur: It doesn't matter , it's boiled or fried,  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it,  
Don't you make me repeat it!

Jack: Oh noes!  
Arthur: Have a banana,

Jack: Woo hoo!

Arthur: Have a whole bunch,  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch!  
Both: Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

End Music

Serena stared at them. "Are you serious? You did a big music montage because I don't ever eat anything on screen? Did it ever occur to you that I just like to eat at home? I mean, seriously, that was such a waste of time! And besides, the reason I don't eat is because I'm a robot. And for that matter, I quit. This is a ridiculous place. I mean, no one ever listens to me, they assume that I'm anorexic and then, to make matters worse, they sing songs about me. Forget it, you're all crazy! C-R-A-Z-Y! Crazy!" She then ran out and slammed the door.

"Finally, we got rid of her! I mean, girls have cooties! Can't we have a guy ADA in this office?"

"NO!!!" The TV audience screamed.

"AHH! Breaking the fourth wall...ness!!" Jack and Arthur yelled, the voices in their head driving them to run into walls randomly.

"Oh yeah, Jack, you're fired." Arthur said, rubbing his head.

"Why?" He whined.

"Well, you kept on interrupting me in that song with your stupid ooh's and woo hoos!... You know what, after I think about it, you're one of the only constants in this show, you can stay."

"Thanks. But I'm allergic to breaking the fourth wallness!" He cried, and fell over, as he was having a seizure.

THE END

Next episode: Chapter 5: Huong tries to tell the squad... or a girl, we don't really know... how he feels about them/her.

Prepare. For. Incredibly. Amateur. Romanji.


	5. He's Singin' In Korean!

-I don't own anything except this story, but not the characters... or the songs... -

My name is Dr. George Huang.

I am the psychiatrist and the person who the squad generally hates. It isn't always fun, but I know somewhere, deep, deep, deep, deep deep deep deep in their hearts, they like having me around sometimes. But I still like them. In fact, I love being around them. They're like my wife and kids, except I don't have a wife and kids. But of course, maybe I do, and I just don't feel like telling you. So, one day, I got really tired of hiding my true feelings for the group. Here's how it happened:

"Hey, Doctor, can you translate Korean?" Elliot asked. He always thought Huang spoke any Asian language. It annoyed the good doctor, but he understood that Elliot was merely displaying his confidence in his abilities. Not his abilities as a doctor, mind you, but his abilities in being Asian.

"Well, why don't I tell you how I feel about that... in Korean... Maestro, drop the needle." Huang said.

Cue dropping of the needle

Cue sick clothes for everyone to wear

Cue the rest of the squad being Huang's posse

Huang:Girl, I'm gonna dedicate this song to you, and the Thai 100, Girl, I love you so much, and my feelings can only be expressed... in Korean.

Huang: Ki boin, ja kiya,

Warner: You know you're my girl,

Huang: Ley him neija e boulata.  
Warner: So get into my Hyundai.

Huang: Ki boin, ja kiya,  
Warner: You know you're my girl,

Huang: Hum de ke Kim Chi domo bo,

Warner: We can eat some Kim Chi,

Huang: Moolin, hum ke a ju copy,

Warner: We can get together

Huang: Harim, Hawkeye quoi

Warner:Like Hawkeye

Huang: Hot Lips Chare dom!

Warner: And Hot Lips!

John: He's singin' in Korean  
Olivia: He's singin' in Korean  
Elliot: He's singin' in Korean  
Fin: He's singin'… **in Korean**

Huang: Ri joto boi hata,

Warner: And then,

Huang: Hando ja kinte,

Warner: We'll do something else,

Huang: **Do boinda il sil le na?**  
Warner: **What else is Korean?!**

Stabler: He's singin' in Korean  
Benson: He's singin' in Korean  
Novak: He's singin' in Korean  
All: He's singin'… in **Korean!!!**

"So no, I can't translate Korean." Huang told them. "Did you ask me this because I'm Asian?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Stabler replied.

"I thought so." Huong replied. "You know, I'm starting to like this whole breaking out into song thing. This might be therapeutic..." Huong said, and then excitedly ran away to study it.

"Hey, come back, we still need you to do a psychological profile... oh, whatever. Who needs him?" Benson said.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"So, how's the Bertuzzi case coming?" Don asked.

"You mean the Korean one?" Stabler asked.

"Yeah, didn't you guys decide to make your own criminal profile? Wasn't it a guy who loves to steal donuts from police detachments?" Don asked.

"Yeah... that case went cold. We couldn't find a translator."

THE END

Please do not flame me for the romanji, I don't know Korean, I basically watched and listened to the video a bunch of times and tried my best to figure out the romanji. I used my limited experience with Japanese romanji. Basically, the e is pronounced as ay. Except for the e in le. And Hawkeye. I apologize for the badness. If someone can make a more accurate romanji for the song, you can send it to me and I will give you credit for it.

Song: He's Singin' In Korean

By: Stephen Colbert

Originally Seen On: The Colbert Report

(This song is a parody of the Korean R&B star Rain's song, Way to Avoid the Sun)

Because it actually took work to make that romanji, if for some reason, you put it on a website or something(I don't recommend, it was done by someone who doesn't know Korean), just say that Quantum Cross Ranger figured it out! Thanks a huge big bunchies!

You're all super special awesome! Thanks for reading this fanfic!

Ps, this wasn't meant to offend Asian people. Just in case I piss someone off, that wasn't my intent.

Next episode: Chapter 6: Stabler tries to convince the squad about something very important


	6. I'm Bad

... I don't own the characters or the music...

My name is Elliot Stabler.

I'm generally known as an in-your-face cop. I'm tough, and no one crosses me and lives. That's why, recently, I've been having trouble with my partner, Olivia Benson. She's becoming really soft. She just cries randomly when people she doesn't even know die. And she wears eyeliner and is dressing in really dark clothes. I think she's going emo. So one day, she started to cry after I threw someone against the wall. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did you have to smack them against the wall? That's against procedure!" Benson cried after the interrogation.

"Come on, Olivia. You know I'm a tough cop. I don't take that crp from anyone. Especially jerks who think they can take candy from a baby!"

"They'll take your pension!" Cragen said randomly, for the third time that day.

"You always say that, but they'll never take it. They're too afraid of my wrath. I'm a bad cop, and no will ever cross me!" He yelled back.

Cue Music

Stabler: Your butt is mine, gonna tell you right.  
Just show your face in broad daylight.  
I´m telling you on how I feel.  
Gonna hurt your mind don't shoot to kill.  
Come on come on lay it on me. All right...  
I'm giving you on count of three  
to show your stuff or let it be.  
I'm telling you just watch your mouth.  
I know your game what you´re about.  
Well they say the sky's the limit  
and to me that's really true.  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
just wait 'til I get through...

Stabler: Because Im bad I'm bad come on.  
You know I'm bad I'm bad you know it.  
You know I'm bad I'm bad come on you know.

Lake: He's bad bad bad

Stabler:And the whole world has to answer right now  
just to tell you once again.  
Who's bad?...

Stabler: The word is out you're doin' wrong.  
Gonna lock you up before too long.  
Your lyin' eyes gonna tell you right.  
So listen up don't make a fight.  
Your talk is cheap you're not a man.  
You're throwin' stones to hide your hands.  
But they say the sky's the limit  
and to me that's really true.  
And my friends you have seen nothin'  
just wait 'til I get through...

Stabler: Because I'm bad I'm bad come on.  
You know I'm bad I'm bad you know it.  
You know I'm bad I'm bad come on you know.

Novak: He's bad bad bad

Stabler:And the whole world has to answer right now  
just to tell you once again.  
Who's bad...  
We can change the world tomorrow  
this could be a better place.  
If you don't like what Im sayin' then won't you slap myface...  
Because I'm bad I'm bad come on. You know I'm bad I'm bad youknow it.  
You know I'm bad I'm bad you know it you know.

Munch:Woo! Woo! Woo!

Stabler: You know I'm bad I'm bad come on. You know I'm bad I'm bad you know it, you know it!  
you know you know you know come on. And the whole world has to answer right now  
just to tell you.  
You know I'm bad I'm bad come on. You know I'm bad I'm bad. You know it you know it!  
you know you know you know come on. And the whole world has toanswer right now  
just to tell you.  
You know I'm bad I'm bad come on. You know I'm bad I'm bad! You know it you know it!  
you know you know you know come on. And the whole world has to answer right now!  
just to tell you once again.  
Who's BAD?

End music

"Now do you guys get it? I've been trying to tell you that for nine years!" Stabler said, his arms crossed.

"Okay, okay, we get it, but can't you let us sing in the song every once and a while?" Novak asked.

He smiled evily. "My song. No touch."

THE END

Song: I'm bad

Artist: Michael Jackson

Next Chapter: Lake tries to tell Casey something important.  
Yeah, I know, long update in a while, but this update has three chapters, so be happy! :D


	7. We Should Be Lovers

...I don't own the songs or the characters, etc...

My name is Chester Lake.

I met this great girl, Casey Novak, a year ago. She's incredibly smart, and very hot. Anyway, it turns out that she spends most of her time at the office. Some people also tell me not to go out with an ADA, because they live a higher class of life then us detectives, because they make more money, so they aren't cheap dates. At first I was kinda put off by that, but I decided to try. Unfortunately, she turned me down, saying that she was too busy with cases, something about a new DA trying to impress people, blah, blah, blah. But I decided to try again. So anyway, one day I went to Casey's office to try and convince her that we should go out sometime.

Cue Music

Lake: Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!

Novak: Please don't start that again.

Lake: All you need is love. 

Novak: A girl has got to eat. 

Lake: All you need is love! 

Novak: She'll end up on the street! 

Lake: ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!! 

Novak: Love is just a game!

Lake: I was made for lovin' you baby,  
And you were made for lovin' me!

Novak: The only way of lovin me baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee.

Lake: Just one night, Just one night!

Novak: There's no way, cuz you can't pay!

Lake: In the name of love! One night in the name of love!!

Novak: You crazy fool, I wont give in to you.

Chester: Don't..leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Ohh baby, don't leave me this way

Casey: You'd think that people would of had enough of silly love songs

Chester: I look around me and I see it isn't so, ohh no.

Novak: Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs..

Lake: Well Whats wrong with that? I'd like to know...  
Cuz here I go again!!  
Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly on a mountain high!

Novak: Love makes us act like we are fools,  
Throw our lives away for one happy day!

Lake: WE COULD BE HEROS!  
Just for one day.

Novak: You...You would be mean.

Lake: No I won't!

Novak: And I... I'll drink all the time!

Lake: We should be lovers 

Novak: We can't do that.

Lake: We should be lovers and thats a fact!

Novak: No nothing would keep us together!

Lake: We could still time just for one day! 

Both: We could be heroes, for ever and ever!  
We could be heroes, for ever and ever!  
We could be heroes, 

Lake: Just because I ...I will always love you.

Both: I have always loved you! 

Novak: How wonderful life is now you're in the world.

Random singing in Latin...

End Music

"I didn't you knew Latin." Novak said. "I thought only weirdo law freaks and equally weird philosophy freaks knew Latin."

"Anything for you, baby!" Lake said.

"You know, you should cut that out, you know that the rest of the season I'm not going to even acknowledge your existence and I'll be doing lots of angsty scenes. You might want to get out while you can." Novak reminded him.

"Hey, yeah, you're right, I'm outta here!" Lake said, and ran away screaming like a small child.

THE END

Song: We Should be lovers

Originally from: Moulin Rouge

NEXT CHAPTER: Taking a look before the beginning of the series, when Brain Cassidy was fresh out of job and trying to discover his purpose.


	8. BA In English, Sucks to be Me!

... I don't own the characters or the songs...

My name is Brian Cassidy.

I just got out of college. I feel as though I can do anything. It's quite empowering. But, at the same time, I feel as though I'm lost. I don't know what I want to do with my life.

Cue Sad music

Cassidy: What do you do with a B.A. in English,  
What is my life going to be?  
Four years of college and plenty of knowledge,  
Have earned me this useless degree.  
I can't pay the bills yet,  
'Cause I have no skills yet,  
The world is a big scary place.  
But somehow I can't shake,  
The feeling I might make,  
A difference, to the human race. 

Enter Benson and Munch. 

Benson: Morning, John. 

Munch: Hi, Olivia Benson. 

Benson: How's life? 

Munch: Disappointing. 

Benson: What's the matter? 

Munch: The Baltimore cops laid me off. 

Benson: Oh, I'm sorry! 

Munch: Me too! I mean, look at me!  
I'm ten years out of college, and I always thought - 

Benson: What? 

Munch: No, it sounds stupid. 

Benson: Aww, come on!

Munch: When I was little I thought I would be...

Benson:What?

Munch: A big comedian on late night TV.  
But now I'm thirty-two and as you can see,  
I'm not

Benson: Nope!

Munch: Oh Well,  
It sucks to be me. 

Benson: No. 

Munch: It sucks to be me.

Benson: No!

Munch: It sucks to be broke  
and unemployed and turning thirty-three.  
It sucks to be me.

Benson: Oh, you think your life sucks? 

Munch: I think so.

Benson: Your problems aren't so bad!  
I'm kinda pretty,  
And pretty damn smart.

Munch: You are.

Benson: Thanks!  
I like romantic things,  
Like music and art.  
And as you know, I have a gigantic heart,  
So why don't I have a boyfriend?  
Fck!  
It sucks to be me!

Munch: Me too.

Benson: It sucks to be me.

Munch: It sucks to be me. 

It sucks to be John... 

Benson: And Olivia... 

Munch: To not have a job! 

Benson: To not have a date! 

Munch: It sucks to be me. 

Entering arguing couple.

Munch: Hey, Elliot, Don, can you settle something for us?  
Do you have a second?

Both: Ah, certainly.

Benson:Whose life sucks more?  
John's or mine?

Both: Ours!

Stabler: We work together.

Cragen: We're as close as people can get.

Stabler: We've been the best of buddies...

Cragen: Ever since the day we met.

Stabler: So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset,  
Oh, every day is an aggravation.

Cragen: Come on, that's an exaggeration!

Stabler: You leave your clothes out,  
You put your feet On my chair.

Cragen: Oh yeah?  
You do such anal things like ironing your underwear! 

All: Tee hee!

Stabler: You make that very small workplace we share a hell!

Cragen: So do you,  
That's why I'm in hell too!

Stabler: It sucks to be me! 

Cragen:No, it sucks to be me!

Munch: It sucks to be me!

Benson: It sucks to be me!

Everyone: Is there anybody here  
It doesn't suck to be?  
It sucks to be me!

Enter Huang 

Huang: Why you all so happy?

Don: Because our lives suck!

Huang: Your lives suck?  
I hearing you correctly? Ha!  
I coming to this country for opportunities.  
Tried to work in Korean deli  
But I am Chinese!  
But with hard work I earn two Master's Degrees  
In social work!  
And now I a therapist!  
But I have no clients  
And I have an unemployed fiance!  
And we have lots of bills to pay!  
It suck to be me!  
It suck to be me!  
I say it  
Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-  
Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-  
Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-  
SUCK!  
It suck to be me!

Cassidy: Excuse me?

Munch: Hey there.

Cassidy: Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to work.

Huang: Why you looking all  
the way out here?

Cassidy: Well, I started at Precinct 1,  
but so far everything is out  
of my experience range. But this  
precinct looks a lot easier!  
Oh, and look - a "Now Hiring" sign!

Munch: You need to talk to the superintendent.  
Let me get him.

Cassidy: Great, thanks!

Munch: Yo, Gary!

I'm comin'! I'm comin'!

Cassidy: Oh my God! It's Gary Coleman!

Coleman: Yes I am!  
I'm Gary Coleman,  
From TV's Diff'rent Strokes.  
I made a lotta money,  
That got stolen by my folks!  
Now I'm broke and I'm the butt,  
Of everyone's jokes!  
But I'm here -  
The Superintendent!  
At Precinct 16!- 

All: It sucks to be you.

Benson: You win!

All: It sucks to be you.

Munch: I feel better now!

Coleman: Try having people  
stopping you to ask you  
"What you talkin' 'bout, Willis?"  
It gets old.

All: It sucks to be you,  
At Precinct 16  
Benson: (Sucks to be me)  
All: At Precinct 16  
Benson: (Sucks to be you)  
All: At Precinct 16  
Benson: (Sucks to be us)  
All: But not when  
We're together.  
We're together  
Here in Precinct 16!  
We work in Precinct 16!  
Our friends do too!  
'Til our dreams come true,  
We work in Precinct 16!

Cassidy: This is real life!  
We work in Precinct 16!

Don: You're gonna love it!  
We work in Precinct 16!

Coleman: Here's your desk!

All:Welcome to Precinct 16!

"Hey, who are you?" Olivia said, pointing at Huang after they finished singing.

"Oh, man, I'm late for work. But I do enjoy this singing!" He said, scrambling out of the precinct.

..."So, that's how we met Huang." Stabler said to Lake.

THE END

Songs: B.A. In English and It sucks to be Me  
Source: Avenue Q

Guest starring: Gary Coleman

Next Chapter:  
Benson realizes an important thing about love.


	9. The More You Ruv Someone

...I don't own anything...

My name is Olivia Benson.

You see, there is this guy I can't stand. I don't understand why he always makes fun of me and calls me emo! I mean, El and I have known each other for a really long time. But recently, he's been really mean to me. It makes me cry and really sad. So, one day, Huang was in the precinct and I wanted to talk to him about it.

Cue music

Benson: Why can't people get along and love each other, Huang?

Huang: You think getting along same as loving?  
Sometimes love right where you hating most, Olivia Benson.

Benson: Huh? 

Huang: The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill 'em.  
The more you love someone,  
The more he make you cry.  
Though you are try,  
For making peace,  
With them and loving,  
That's why you love so strong  
You like to make him die!  
The more you love someone,  
The more he make you crazy.  
The more you love someone,  
The more you wishing him dead!  
Sometime you look at him,  
And only see fat and lazy.  
And wanting baseball bat,  
For hitting him on his head!  
Love!

Benson: Love.

Huang: And hate

Benson: And hate

Huang: They like two brothers

Benson: Brothers

Huang: Who go on a date

Benson: Who...what?

Huang: Where one of them goes,  
Other one follows  
You inviting love  
He also bringing sorrows

Benson: Ah, yes.

Huang: The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill 'em.

Benson: Ahhahahhahhhh

Huang: Loving and killing, fit like hand in glove!

Benson: Hand in glove.

Huang: So if there someone  
You are wanting so  
To kill 'em.  
You go and find him.  
And you get him.  
And you no kill him.  
'Cause chances good

Both: He is your love.

End music

"So, does that mean Elliot likes me?" Benson asked.

Huang stared at him. "I think he genuinely hates you. I mean, come on! You've gotten really depressing lately."

"Wha... what? I'm not depressing! You just sang about killing people!"

He shrugged.

The End

Song: The more you ruv someone

By: Avenue Q, the musical

Next episode: The SVU team is forced to make a house call to strange person


End file.
